Nerose Satanel
Alias/Aka: The Morning Star Origin: Paradise Lost Classification: Human, Scientist and member of the Illuminati, creator of the Angels | Hadou God, Third Heaven, God of Tendou Hisouten Threat Level: God- || Omega+ Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Dimensional BFR, Transmutation (can turn someone or an object into a pillar of salt with Netsiv Melakh), can create a pseudo sun comparable to that of the real one with Uriel, Life Creation (Created the Angels), Can summon meteors from the sky that emit light and disrupt the senses of anyone that sees them or in their vicinity with Gabriel, Forcefield Generation, Clairvoyance (Can see into the past, present, and future with Astaroth), Fire Manipulation (Can summon flames that can "destroy anything" via the Flames of Worthlessness), Energy Projection (Can project a torrent of energy that is always stronger than his opponent with Michael), Poison Manipulation (Can emit a corrosive substance powerful enough to alter the atmosphere via Rain of Gluttony), Summoning (Can summon soul eating locusts when using Gogmagog), Causality Manipulation (Able to control universal causality via a device and through prep), Biological Manipulation, can stall someone's movement for a few seconds with Sariel, able to connect to both Heaven and Hell (higher dimensions) at the same time and utilize the powers of the Angels and Dust Angels, can create time paradoxes and use them as actual weapons, can control celestial bodies (via prep), Durability Negation. With the Testament, Satanel can: interfere with higher dimensions, control entire bodies, emotions, and thoughts of living beings. || All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration(True-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh Omniscience, Nigh Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) Physical strength: '''Moon- (Able to send all of the Earth's continents to Hell with Gogmagog, can affect the entire atmosphere with Rain of Gluttony, and can create a pseudo-sun that can shoot solar flares comparable to real ones). Can bypass durability in a number of ways || Metaverse+ level '''Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Moon- || Metaverse+ level Durability: Relativistic- || Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Speed: Irrelevant Intelligence: Super Genius. Developed the Testament, a machine which could interfere with higher dimensions, completely control bodies, emotions and thoughts of living beings. Created Quintessence, ethereal energy from higher dimensions, actually weaponizing retcons, created a device which could control universal causality, created life (Angels, drawing power from higher dimensions), manipulating metaphysical spaces like hell, controlling time/space and dimensions, perfect biological manipulation and probably more. He can also control celestial bodies with preparations. || Nigh-Omniscient Stamina: Unknown || Limitless Range: Planetary || Metaversal+ Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant (considers himself to be greater than God Himself), is not very combat-oriented himself (due to having a distaste for fighting) and usually uses his creations to fight in his place || None notable Standard Equipment: The Testament, several other devices (e.g created one that can grant him the ability to control universal causality) Key: Base || Hadou God * Category:Visual novel Category:Kami Sama series/Masada verse Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Omega Category:Antagonist Category:Current Threat level: Omega